pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb (film)
Phineas and Ferb is an upcoming 2012 American traditionally animated film by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The film continues the adventures of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher with their goal to make Summer even better than ever! Meanwhile, the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to take over the Tri-State Area, only to be stopped by Perry the Platypus. In this film, Phineas and Ferb realize that today is the last day of Summer before school starts so they decide to build their most innovative and ultimate Big Idea while the sun is still in the sky. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has litteraly created the most evil mechanical invention, the Ultimo-Inator which with one push of the big red button, Doofenshmirtz will be crowned ruler of the universe. This film has two narrators, which are Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. The film is preceded by a short called Tick Tock Tale and another short appears after the credits called Glago's Guest. Plot Act I: Title Sequence The film opens up with Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh narrating the story of how two boys came to be with a montage of screenshots of a "live-action" version of Danville. After they are done narrating, a panormic shot of "live-action" Danville is shown. As the picture slowly gets zoomed in, the shot becomes more animated and the song "Today is Gonna be a Great Day" in the form of "Main Title Sequence/Phineas and Ferb" starts, revealing a remake of the Phineas and Ferb Title Sequence, starting with Phineas and Ferb on the tallest skyscraper in Danville launching a rocket. Act II: The Big Idea of Summer Phineas and Ferb wake up by the sound of their alarm clock. They get up and check their calendar, only to see that today is their last day of Summer before school starts again. Phineas then takes out a blueprint and shows it to Ferb and tells him that they need to build their most exciting Big Idea. So Phineas and Ferb start building in their backyard and thus awaken their sister, Candace from her special kind of "beauty sleep" which focuses on her boyfriend, Jeremy. She stomps downstairs to find mom and dad, only to see that they aren't there. So Candace marches to the backyard and question Phineas and Ferb about what they are building. Phineas replies to Candace that it is a suprise. So then Candace calls mom but she does not answer and then dad in which he does not answer too. Angry, she stomps outside the household to go look for them. Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet enter their backyard as usual to see what Phineas and Ferb have built. As a suprise, Irving and even Django Brown shows up to see what they have built. Isabella asks what are they doing and Phineas says it is a suprise, but they can help build it. Ferb then gets a sense that a song that is about to happen and suddenly the other six break into a song, which is actually "Everything Everyday". Ferb just then decides to join in too. After the song, Phineas notices that something is missing, he then questions where's Perry to Ferb and gives him a shrug in return as usual. Perry is then seen hiding beside the house. He then uses the entrance to his lair located in the wall outside the house. He sprints to his seat and presses on the red button to turn on the screen. Major Monogram appears at briefs Perry his mission. He reports Perry that there are rumors on the internet that a man from Danville has created the most evil mechanical invention in the entire universe, although it is unknown what it does. He suspects that the man is Dr. Doofenshmirtz and tells the agent that he has to find out if he is that man or not. If he is then the agent needs to stop him and locked in the world's most frightening prison cell and that is all. Perry then quickly jumps on his hoverboard and the song, "Perry the Platypus" in the form of "Dooby Dooby Doo Ba/Perry the Platypus" plays and shows a montage of Perry's other missions to stop Doofenshmirtz. Act III: Busting or Boyfriend? Act IV: The Inator and the Finished Big Idea Act V: Love Act VI: Evil Act VII: Family and Friends Forever Act VIII: Aftermath Plot will be finished soon. Transcript Transcript coming soon. Soundtrack This film contains ten songs, which includes the show's theme song and Perry's theme song. The eight other songs are original songs, seven are which written by Martin Olson with Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and one personally written by Olivia Olson which is used for the credits. Several songs include a choir. The film's score is composed by Danny Jacob and this is the first time he uses an actual orchestra. Track listing Gallery The image gallery for may be viewed here. Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Memorable Quotes Background Information * This film makes the Phineas and Ferb franchise part of the "Disney Animation Canon". * All of the Phineas and Ferb running gags are featured in this film. * The song "Everything Everyday" features the Quirky Worky Song as the rhythem of the song. Similarly, "Ultimate Finale" is a mash up of the songs "Today is Gonna be a Great Day", "Summer Belongs to You", and "Carpe Diem" with original lyrics concluding the song. * This is one of the films where every character gets a happy ending. * It is revealed that Candace has a special kind of "beauty sleep" which is not different from any other kind of "beauty sleep". The only difference is that it focuses on Jeremy. Production Information Information coming soon. Reception Continuity * Linda and Lawrence sees the boy's invention again, but this time, Linda actually accepts that she is proud and has the best sons in the universe, leaving Candace to also accept and be proud. * Phineas and Ferb physically meet Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram again and they see Perry once again as a secret agent. * Doofenshmirtz once again thinks that Perry is also family. * Second film in the series and the second one to be released theatrically, but the first to be released theatrically worldwide. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension was released in Belgium and Netherlands theatrically, but not worldwide.) * Jeremy is mentioned as Candace's boyfriend again. * Perry uses the same entrance to his lair in "Rollercoaster". * A choir is used for the beginning of the theme song again like in Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!. This also planned for the original theme song in its entirely, but was changed to be more modern. Allusions * Winnie the Pooh and The Muppets: This film is similar to both of these other films. They all have the same name structure (Winnie-the-Pooh/Winnie the Pooh, Jim Henson's The Muppets/The Muppets, and Phineas and Ferb/Phineas and Ferb), celebraties as background characters (The Muppets/Phineas and Ferb), and Winnie the Pooh and Phineas and Ferb share the same basic story structure (Live action sequence to animated, narrator(s), the story happens all in one day.). * Nintendo systems: In the Flynn-Fletcher's living room, Phineas and Ferb seem to own various video-game consoles and handhelds similar to all of Nintendo hardware from the Color TV Game to the Wii U and from the Game & Watch to the Nintendo 3DS * Steamboat Willie: Part of the story includes cruising on a river on a boat similar to Steamboat Willie. * The Legend of Zelda: One of the battles between Perry and Doofenshmirtz are similar to that of a final battle with Link and Ganon, both from the Zelda series. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz and the Primary Narrator * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram and the Secondary Narrator * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Jenny * Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Alec Holden as Django Brown * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl the Intern * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * John Vienner as Norm * Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn-Fletcher * Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher * John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz * Allison Janney as Charlene Doofenshmirtz First six performers are counted as the "Main Cast". All Phineas and Ferb characters from every episode appears/cameo in this film. Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Films Category:Movie Category:Fanon Works